


She

by HeyoKameyo



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Love, cuteness, friends - Freeform, girlslove, kinda clishee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoKameyo/pseuds/HeyoKameyo
Summary: When I saw her the first time, she was sitting alone in a corner, sobbing quietly. Students on their way to the next classroom walked past her, not noticing her or laughing quietly. But noone stopped, asked what happened. I've never seen someone like her... she looked so sad, so fragile, so vulnerable... so beautiful. Her long, dark brown hair fell down smoothly over her slim body, only slightly curled in the end. Some strands kept falling over her face, just to be occasionally removed by a small, shaking hand. The dark blue school uniform with the light grey skirt looked good at her, even tho it was still too big for her and made her look even thinner.I felt heartbroken. Whatever made this beautiful, small girl cry, I wanted to make it better. I wanted to see her smiling, hear her laughing... she sobbed again, which made her whole body shook, and I walked to her."Hey... what happened to you?" I asked, looking at her concerned. She looked up with her big, silver eyes clouded by tears, and she loked at me so fearfull as if she worried I'd beat her up or yell at her. So I smiled softly and asked "Can I help you somehow?"





	1. Chapter One - But I see you

When I saw her the first time, she was sitting alone in a corner, sobbing quietly. Students on their way to the next classroom walked past her, not noticing her or laughing quietly. But noone stopped, asked what happened. I've never seen someone like her... she looked so sad, so fragile, so vulnerable... so beautiful. Her long, dark brown hair fell down smoothly over her slim body, only slightly curled in the end. Some strands kept falling over her face, just to be occasionally removed by a small, shaking hand. The dark blue school uniform with the light grey skirt looked good at her, even tho it was too big for her and made her look even thinner. Tears stained the top, sprinkling the navy cloth with nearly black little dots.

I felt heartbroken. Whatever made this beautiful, small girl cry, I wanted to make it better. I wanted to see her smiling, hear her laughing... she sobbed again, which made her whole body shook, and I slowly walked to her.

"Hey... what happened to you?" I asked, looking at her concerned. She looked up with big, silver eyes that were clouded by tears, and she looked at me so fearfully as if she worried I'd beat her up or yell at her. So I smiled softly and asked "Can I help you somehow?"

Slowly, she took a deep, shaky breath to calm down a bit.   
"I'm... fine..." she mumbled and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus." I snorted. "Come on, let's go somewhere else! You really need some distraction."   
I held my hand out towards her, smiling brightly again, and she looked at me as if she couldn't believe that I would be nice to her. Then, after another moment of hesitation, her small, fragile little hand carefully took mine and she stood up.

"Ey you, what are you doing with that bitch?" someone suddenly said behind me and I turned around, her hand still in mine. Some guys stood there, looking at her disgusted and her small fingers clenched my hand, a terrified look in her eyes. They looked like the typical bullies - there were two big, muscular guys who looked pretty intimidating, the one who obviously was the leader and who also was the one who spoke, and three other guys, laughing loudly - the guys who wanted to be 'cool' as well and who did everything to be that. Slimebags.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see no bitch here. How about you look somewhere else and go out of my way? Thank you!" I smiled brightly at them, even tho I killed them with my eyes, and pulled the frightened girl with me before they even had a chance to react. A few seconds later, we already were outside in the fresh autumn air heading towards the school gate.

It was a cloudy day, the wind blowing leafes over the school yard, and we hurried to get away, in no special direction, just away from these people.

"Thank you...." she eventually mumbled after a while, and I looked at her.  
"No need to thank me, they are jerks!"  
She shook her head. "They're always like that... like everyone..." she whispered, barely audible and I had to bow down to understand her.

"Well, I'm not like them. I don't really know you yet, after all I saw you the first time only about half an hour ago, but you don't seem like a bad person or like you deserve being treated like that."  
She looked at me unbelieving.

"You... don't hate me...?" she whispered, her voice nearly breaking. I shook my head. "Nope, I don't hate you at all! You seem like a nice person, so if you want, we... uhm..."  
I bit my lip nervously, why did I have to make it sound so awkward?

"W-We can what?" she asked nervously, holding my hand tighter, her eyes looking at any sign of danger. Her body also tensed up a bit, I knew she was ready to run away.   
"If you want, we can be... friends" I said shyly, looking at her.

Her eyes widened, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her body relaxed as well, she only clenched my hand so much that it nearly hurted, but I held hers tighter too. "Thank you..." she sobbed, and I looked at her shocked.

"H-Hey, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry...!" I stuttered nervously, but she shook her head.  
"It's okay..." she whispered, her fingers holding my hand tighter. "Thank you... I'd r-really like to become your friend!" she replied politely, tears still dripping down on her already stained uniform.

I couldn't hold back anymore. That was too much.  
I just wrapped my arms around her, and the next second she started to cry, her whole body shaking violently but I just held her, softly caressing her back and mumbling reassuring words until after a while the crying dissolved into sobbing, and eventually it stopped completely.

I still held her tightly, protectively against me, until her breath calmed down too and she stepped back a bit, her face still wet amd reddened from all the tears she cried. But she looked better, and I smiled at her softly.

"Are you a bit better now...?" I murmured, and she nodded slightly. "Yeah... thanks to you" she mumbled, smiling shyly at me and I softly stroked back a strand of her hair that was been fallen over her face.

"No problem, I'm glad that I could help you!" I smiled back, when suddenly something big and wet landed on my head. I looked up startled, and then suddenly it started to rain heavily. 

"W-Wah! I don't have my jacket with me!" she squeaked, looking around for any cover while we both tried to cover ourself with our schoolbags. 

"I think we should head home!" I shouted back, the rain was pouring down intensely now and I barely heard what she said through that noise.

"Goodbye!" she tried to said, I only knew it because I saw her lips moving. All I could hear was rain. So I yelled back "Goodbye", and then she ran off, towards her home. Her small figure disappeared fastly into the grey of the rain, and soon I was alone in the storm.

I started to run as well to catch my bus, but when I arrived at the bus stop I saw that I missed it for two minutes, so I had to wait another hour for the next one. Great. I loved my house and all, but the way from school to it was way too long... I drove over an hour! 

Sighing, I sat on the bench, closed my eyes and just listened to the constant noise rain, while my thoughts were with a small girl, a small girl that I saw smiling, a small girl, whose name I didn't even knew... but she was my friend now. Who would've known that on my first day in school I'd already make a friend? And then such a cute girl... I really wanted to know more about her. Maybe I could also help her?


	2. Chapter Two - Falling

/Back in L.A. -woo!- it's a nice day baby take your top off, come to the right bay.../

Yawning widely, I pushed the snooze-button of my phone. Instead of boring (and annoying) bleeping I decided that waking up to my favourite songs, like "Get it right" by Left Boy, would make it easier.

I was still really tired, I got home late last night and still had to cook something. So I haven't had much sleep at all...  
However, today was my first day at the new school, yesterday I only had to go there do sign some things. "I wonder if I see the cutie from yesterday again..." I thought loudly and sighed, then I dressed up and ate my breakfast.

Two hours later I arrived at the school gate and immediately noticed that something was off. Everyone stared at me, but I couldn't figure out if they were curious or angry. So instead of asking, I just smiled and said Hi, then pushed my way through the crowd walked to my classroom.

We had history in the first two periods, and the professor was a small, nice-looking woman named Mrs Bullbobble, a name which I admired since the moment I heard it the first time. It also was fitting, because she looked like a small, squishy ball, but not in a bad way. It looked just cute.

When she saw me, she smiled brightly and pulled me to her desk.   
"You must be the new student, it's nice to meet you! I'm Mrs Bullbobble, your history and english teacher." She turned around to face the class. "Hello everyone!" she said cheerfully, and everyone said "Good morning Mrs Bullbobble"

Then, she pointed at me, smiling even more. "Today, we get a new student from abroad. Please introduce yourself!"  
I nodded, a bit nervously.

"Hey, my name's Plunette. I'm 17 years old and I came from Switzerland to England. It's nice to meet you...!"

Nobody said a thing, there was an awkward silence. The prof clapped her hands to get the attention, and looked around the classroom. "You can sit... hmmm.... oh yes, there, in the first row next to Layla are still places, please take a seat there." she said and I walked to the place - and recognized the small girl from yesterday.

She looked really happy to see me and even smiled a bit, and I smiled back at her while I sat next to her.  
"Hey, it's great to see you again!" I whispered and she blushed slightly, not able to look into my face from embarassement. But she looked really happy, so I smiled some more and then the lesson started.

Two hours later we were finally done. I really liked the prof, she was so cute, but I really didn't like history at all - it was so boring! When the bell rang, I hurried to put my stuff into my bag, when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder.

"Ey... ain't you the girl from yesterday?" someone said, and I frowned when I recognized the boy from yesterday. Layla behind me seemed to shrink even more into her seat and I moved a bit so she was protected by my body.

"Yeah... what do you want from me?" I asked, my voice cold. 

"You see... because you're new, we'll forgive you for yesterday. But you better stay away from that bitch or we'll get a problem with each other." he growled lowly, looking at me daringly.

"And if I don't stay away from Layla?" I growled back, looking as daring as he did.   
"Then you'll be treated like her." he simply stated. "If you don't want that, then you better come with us now, you can even eat with us."  
I looked at him, if looks could kill then he'd be very, very dead now.

"No." I said firmly, and Layla gasped quietly. The boys looked as shocked as she did... just not as cute.

"What did you say!?" the boy hissed, and I sighed annoyed.   
"What part of 'No' didn't you understand? I don't want to be part of your stupid gang. And now get out of my way, the break doesn't last forever and I'm hungry. C'me on, Layla" I said, grabbing her hand and pushing us through the boys to get out of the room.

Outside, I immediately pulled her into the girls toilet, and that not a second too early - the guys came out of the classroom, visibly angered, and they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Y-You... you helped me again..." a tiny voice said and I turned my head towards the small girl.

"Of course I did... I won't let them harm you again, I promise!" I said. She looked at me with wide, silver-grey eyes and I held her small hand tighter. A tear ran down her cheek again, and I wiped it away carefully with my thumb while she bit her trembling lip. 

"T-Thank you..." she whipered and I chuckled, then looking at her. "So... your name is Layla, right? I'm Plunette, but you can call me Plu if you want. Only my friends are allowed to call me Plu!"

She nodded, still seemingly shocked - but also happy. "O-Okay P... P-Plu..." she stuttered nervously, watching my face for any sign of disapprovement.  
I smiled happily at her and then took another carefull look out of the door, the boys were all gone. "Let's go eating outside then, the sun is even shining... I'm really hungry"  
My stomach growled loudly in approvement, and giggling quietly we headed outside, sitting on a bench in the sun while eating our lunch. 

After eating it up we just sat there, closing our eyes and enjoying the warmth of the sun - winter was coming soon and the weather wasn't that good since a while. We had to save the last bit of the sun that was left.

Suddenly, I became really tired... the warmth of the sun, the meal and the closness to my cute friend made me feel so comfortable that I started to doze off.

I couldn't hear her small gasp anymore when my head slowly landed on hers, I just fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Scars and rain

"P-Plunette...! Plunette! Please wake up!" 

The slightly nervous voice of Layla ripped me out of my sleep and I jerked up. "W-What? Are we in danger??" I gasped, alarmed, looking around for possible danger, which startled her so much that she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

But there was no danger, the school yard laid there calmly, a few lost leaves flowing through the warm air.

"T-T-The bell r-rang!" she said after a few seconds, still shaking a bit in panic. She looked like a deer in the spotlight, her eyes wide, her skin even paler than usual.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry for frightening you!" I gasped, looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
She nooded yes and stood up. "W-We better get going... next period is sport." 

I groaned loudly, I really hated sport. Why did they force us to run for no reason? Stupid school. Then we ran towards the gym class and arrived there just in time, our teacher was coming right the moment we were there.

In the changing room we all switched into our gym clothes, but when I was done and wanted to say something, I couldn't find Layla anymore. Worried, I searched for her and eventually found her in the bathroom, half-dressed and-

"What happened to you!" I gasped shocked. A really long scar and wounds, wounds that looked fresh were all over her slim stomach and back, and she immadiately hid behind her shirt.

"P-Please go out..." she whimpered, trembling in fear.

"But Layla-"

"Please!"

I've never seen her that frightened before, but I couldn't let her alone like this. Looking worriedly at her I shook my head slowly, then walked up to take a closer look at her injuries. They weren't too deep, but looked painfull anyway, as if she ran through a rose bush or was in a fight with a mad squirrel.

Carefully, I followed the big scar on her stomach with my fingertip, feeling her soft skin under my index finger. It started directly under her bra, then making a soft curve to her hip. In the middle, it was jagged slightly, but her skin was smooth.

She felt even more beautiful than she looked...

"P-Plu... what are you doing..." she whispered, her voice a pitch higher than usually. I looked up to see into her blushing face, I've been so lost in thought that I didn't even realize what I was doing.

But I couldn't bring myself to stop. My finger followed the long scar more, carfully running over the line of silver on her porcellaine white skin, coming closer to her panties where it stopped. She didn't move at all, but her legs were shaking slightly and her breathing was more a small, desperate panting.

Did she... like it?

Suddenly, her legs just gave up and she nearly fell down, but I could hold her in the last second. Her body was pressing tightly to mine now, soft, warm skin against mine.   
Because she fell against me, I found my face directly on her stomach, my lips touching, nearly kissing her skin and she suddenly made a small, high pitched noise.

A moan?

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, did it hurt?" I mumbled nervously, slowly standing up and taking her into my arms. She leaned against me, shaking her head and biting her lip. I could feel her heart beating fast, like a small bird. I hugged her a bit closer and really - she pressed tighter against me, more desperately. Her breathing was fast as well, her small hands pressing against my back - and then they pushed me away. I stumbled and nearly fell down, looking at her still glowing red face puzzled.

"I-I'm sorry...! I'm really sorry..." she coughed, stepping away from me and quickly dressed up into her sport clothes, then she ran away to the others. Maybe she thought I didn't hear it, but I did hear her quiet sob.

Confused, I stood there for a while. What was her problem? Did I do something wrong? But she seemed to like it... Still deep in thoughts, I walked towards the sports hall.

Another two hours later, school was finally over. We had some special homework: We had to team up and make up a choreographie for a song of our choice. Of course, I teamed up with Layla... not that I had much competition.

On our way home we walked quietly. She still seemed to be bothered by something, so I tried to get her distracted. "What song would you like?" I asked, looking at her curiously.   
"I don't mind..." she just mumbled, still walking gloomly next to me.

I sighed.

"Layla, I'm really sorry if I did something that upset or offended you, but you gotta tell me what it was, because otherwise I'll maybe do it again without noticing..."

She looked at me, her eyes widened and a deep blush crept over her cheeks. But she didn't say anything, which was a bit frustrating. But then, a thought came through my mind. Could it be...? 

Did she actually like it? Even enjoy it?

"Hey Layla, how about we go to my place to practice the dance?" I suddenly blurted out, and again she looked shocked. If I kept going like that, the poor girl would probably get a heart attack sooner or later...

"I-If it would be okay...?" she whispered, her eyes still widened.   
"Yeah sure, and when? Tomorrow, midday?"   
She nodded slightly, suddenly smiling happily.  
"Allright... then see you tomorrow..!"

And she ran away like yesterday. Why did she always run? Sport didn't seem to be her favourite subject, yet she kept running to nearly every place. Laughing quietly, I walked to the bus stop, where I was really lucky, because the bus arrived just a minute later. 

She really was a cutie... and her smile was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. The way she looked at me, the way she moved, talked, spoke, the softness of her skin... I bit my lip myself. I couldn't do this to her. She was my friend, I was supposed to help her... but still I couldn't help it. I was already falling for her, and there was no going back.


End file.
